Wishing on a Star
by NickyNineDoors99
Summary: When Carly, Sam and Freddie record a meteor shower for a special webisode, Sam and Freddie both make a wish on the same star... do they both get what they really want?... SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, nor do I own any other TV show on any channel… unfortunately :(

**Heyy guys… so this is going to be a new one of me. I've never written a Seddie as long as I plan on writing this one. I hope you enjoy(:**

Sam's POV

Wow… and I thought that Fredweirdo couldn't get any worse. His mother has officially taken over his life. Apparently wittle Fwredward was having trouble seeing in class because he sat behind Wendy, who is currently having a poodle nest in her hair. Fredwart then tells his mommy and she gets him magnifying glasses for him. You know, I almost feel sorry for him, but… nope!

"Really Fredward? Really?" I ask, pointing to the glasses, once again.

"Shut up Sam, it's hard enough to see with these things on when you're yelling at me like that.

"Whatever. Are you fit to do the show tonight, or are going to have to tell mommy she was wrong?" I ask with a baby pout on my lips. He frowned at me, which made his forehead crinkle up, and made almost-sigh. Yeah, okay, I was in love with Fredward Benson. I can admit it. Why exactly? I'm not totally sure, but as they say, you can't help who you fall in love with, right? Well, what can you do when the boy that you love AND hate is just so adorably cute, in the words of Melanie.

"No Sam, I'll be just fine, thank you," he retorted, muttering to himself about a something-headed demon. I shake my head and walk away. It's second period, and I don't really want to go to class, but if I go to class, Freddie will be there, so you know, hard choice.

I decide to skip, and head over to Groovie Smoothie's and be 'friendly' with T-Bo.

"T-Bo! Smoothie me!" I yelled as I came in, and took my chair in the far corner. "The usual?" he yelled back, as I closed me eyes and nodded.

In about one minute and twenty-five seconds, record timing, I had my mango and root beer smoothie. He gave me a disgusted look as he walked away, but I enjoyed my beautiful smoothie.

Tonight was the meteor shower, and we were going to show it on iCarly, as a special for our one hundred seventy-fifth show. I was also going to get a mark for it, but Carly and Freddie didn't know that… yet. We are going to go up on the roof, and while Freddie and Carly are watching the shower, I'm going to the other side of the roof and getting it on my camera. It'll be perfect. It's the perfect way to end a week, handing in an A++. I might actually pass the course.

I worked on my smoothie, and thought about Fredward. How on earth did I fall in love with him? I mean, he's nothing special, I mean, he gets good grades, and has, usually, nice hair, and… crap. Now I know my type. The good guy.

Well… he does have a nice smile. I mean, when he does, it makes everyone smile, and it shows his two little dimples. I wish we didn't hate each other so much, maybe we'd actually get along, and maybe he'd even like me!

Ya right Sam, like Fredward would ever talk to you willingly. I have made it my goal to at least talk to him civilly got a while, hopefully that lasts longer that a few minutes. I sigh and shake my head. When was my heart, if it's there, ever gonna learn? Fredward Benson would never like a girl like me. I close my eyes, and dream of a world where Freddie is in love with me, and not because I tell him to be…

Freddie's POV

_**RING. RING. RING. BEEPBEEPBEEP!**_

Wow, that was one annoying bell, but at least school is over. I meet Carly over by our lockers, and we silently head over to Groovie Smoothie's. When we get there, we order our favourites, strawberry-kiwi and mango and root beer. Yeah, I no, my favourite is wacked, but it's Sam's favourite, so… yeah. I don't like Sam Puckett. Not one bit. I can't, we hate each other, and we're total opposites. I mean, I have brown hair and brown eyes, and she has luscious blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. I mean… yeah, I like her. Who wouldn't like her? She gorgeous, smart, cunning, and extremely abrasive. I love everything about her.

We sit down near where Sam is sleeping, and I try so hard not to stare at her sleeping form. She's so adorable when she's sleeping; she looks like an angel.

I shake my head, hoping the thoughts will go with it, but unfortunately they don't. Carly goes over to Sam, and nudges her shoulder.

"Sam? Wake up Sam… there's bacon on the table…" says calls, trying to get Sam to wake up.

Her eyes open wide, and she's no longer asleep. "What? Where's the bacon? Momma heard there's bacon," she asks, looking around, trying to find the source of the 'bacon'. I chuckled, quietly. If Sam found out I laughed at her, even if it was for something cute, she'd probably kill me.

"Sorry Sam, there's no bacon," Carly says, explaining why she woke her up.

"Whatever, I need a smoothie," she says as she reaches for the smoothie on the table. She takes a huge slurp, and puts it down, right where it was before.

"Nice and cold," she says with a smile. That's weird. Sam had to have been sleeping for a while, so how was her smoothie nice and…?

"Sam! You drank my smoothie… again!"

"Oops? Did I? My bad. Here you can have mine," she says handing it to me. I take it and reach for mine, but she's too fast and is gulping it down like there's no tomorrow. I groaned, and ordered another smoothie, while throwing Sam's old one out. She going to make me broke, I swear.

"So, you guys ready for iCarly tonight?" Sam asked, with a glint in her eye. "Yup, I can't wait. Everybody was so excited at school. Some kids parents won't let them watch it themselves because it is dangerous and unclean," she said, using air quotes.

Sam smiled. "Yeah well… I better get to my house and get more clothes, you know it's going to be cold," she said, as she quickly grabbed her bag, and left.

"That was weird," Carly said. I gave her a look. "Your calling Sam weird? Really?" I ask with a smile.

She playfully smacked my arms and, for once, we had our smoothie's in peace.

**Okay people, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it(: Next one should be in a couple of days… please review!!!**

**Nicky9**


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I don't own iCarly… or any characters… or that random duck that is watching you… well, maybe the duck.

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry… it's been over a week and I said a few days, but I've been busy! I swear! Hope it's worth the wait…**

Sam's POV

When I got home, I was alone. Again. My Mom has gone off to Las Vegas to get married. Again. I wouldn't be surprised if this guys was 80 and she married him for his money.

I went into the for ham, and I saw a note on the fridge.

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm getting married! Can you believe it? George and I are so happy, and we'll be back from LV in a few weeks, after the honeymoon! There's some money in the pig behind the couch, and some in the jar on top the fridge. Have fun, and don't spend it all on ham, bacon, jerky, or smoothies!_

_Love you!_

_ Mom_

I sighed. She's never going to learn. My Dad was her one and only, and when he died, she went into a dating frenzy, ignoring her children, and sending one off to private school, and my younger sister off to the adoption agency. I haven't seen Karlyn in almost 10 years, and she was only a year old. That would make her…11 years old. Because of my stupid Mom, I missed out on ten years of Karlyn's life. I hope she doesn't hate us too much.

I walk up to my room, and find the shoebox in air vent. I open it, and get out my camera. It's brand spanking new, and I bought it with my own money, that I earned, not stole. After the whole Chili my Bowl incident, I've stayed away from jobs where I'd like to eat what I'm selling, so I work over at a little book stole a few streets down from here. Fredward and Carly would be so proud of me. I've had this job for two years now.

I put the camera in its case and put the note with the others in the almost full garbage bag. I went over and lay down on my bed, hoping that one day Freddie would have the courage to stand up to me, 'cause if he did, then maybe I'd have the courage to tell him that I didn't hate him. I closed my eyes, daydreaming of a world where I didn't have to lie to my best friends everyday.

**The river was deep but I swam it, Janet. **

**The future is ours so let's plan it, Janet**

**So please don't tell me to can it, Janet**

**I've one thing to say and that's**

**Dammit, Janet, I love you...**

I opened my eyes to my phone's ring tone. It was Freddie. As soon as I watched Rocky Horror, I knew that Freddie was just like Brad, but I could never be a "Janet"

"Hello Fredward," I said groggily.

_Sam? Thank god! I thought you said you were coming for the meteor shower tonight?_

"Yeah, Freddork, I am. What the rush?" I asked. It couldn't be later than 5:30.

_Maybe you should look at a clock, because the meteor shower be happening any second now. It's almost 9 o'clock!_

"I'll be there in a flash!" I yelled as I hung up my phone, and grabbed my camera. I ran down the stairs, slammed the door, and booked it all the way to Bushwell plaza. I didn't even take the elevator. I ran up all 12 flights of stairs, and the extra one to the roof. I got there just as I heard… "Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Hi, I'm Carly," she said as I ran in next to her.

"And I'm Sam."

"And this is iCarly!" we both yelled together.

We briefly told the camera what we were taping, since we weren't live, and we set up the camera.

"I didn't think you were going to make it?" I heard. I turned around to see a smirking Fredward, and my heart did a back flip.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just leave Carly hanging like that, now could I," I said, hoping my voice was even.

He just nodded, and went back to working on something technological. That's when I saw it, the first meteor.

"Freddie! Carly! It's started!" I yelled, running towards them. Carly smiled, and Freddie just whistled, and checked that the camera was set up properly.

I tip-toed away, hoping that no one would notice. I made it to the other side of the roof, and I took out my camera. I tried, and succeeded, to muffle the sound it made when it turned on, and faced it at me.

"Hi, this is Sam Puckett, in Ms. Briggs Science class. I have chosen to do my project on meteor showers," I said as I turned the camera around, to let it see the falling meteors. Just then, I saw something shining out of the corner of my eye. I turned around, and saw a meteor, shining much brighter than the others.

"That's weird," I mumbled to myself. Then it clicked. It was a shooting star! What can I wish for? Money? All the ham and bacon in the world? Then I remembered my wish earlier today, and I altered it.

"I wish that Fredward Benson actually liked me, and that Carly would grow a tail… Oh! And that I would win that principle for a day thingy at school," I said, and I closed my eyes as the start passed by.

Freddie's POV

That was weird. I could have sworn that Sam was standing right next to Carly. I turned around and saw that she was standing on the other side of the roof, with her eyes closed. I looked in the general direction she was facing, and saw a shooting star. I should make a wish, but everyone knows that they never come true. Meh, it was worth a try.

I could ask for Carly to like me, but I don't like her anymore. I know what I really want.

"I wish that Sam Puckett would like me, that my Mom would let me be myself, that I would never get another tic bath, and that Carly would be happy," I said as I closed my eyes, and waited for the star to pass. After about 5 minutes, I opened my eyes to see a confused Carly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you and Sam both had your eyes closed for the best part of the meteor shower, that's all," she said, turning to re-adjust the camera.

Dammit! I missed the best part! I looked over to where Sam was standing, and she had something in her hands, small and black, and it looked like she was talking. I shook my head. Maybe she really was crazy.

"Do you think we have enough footage?" Carly asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at the camera. He recorded the better part of an hour. "Yupp, just let me pack up, and I'll go put the equipment back in the studio," I said as I turned off the camera. I had everything packed up when I saw Sam walking towards us holding a… camera? I sighed. She must have recorded the shower for the science project Mr. Briggs gave us a month ago. I shook my head in her general direction, and continued packing up my stuff.

"Hey Carly, can I spend the night at your house," Sam asked.

"Your Mom and George?" I heard.

"Sure thing Sam, no problem," Carly said, so I assumed that Sam nodded her head.

I carried the equipment down to the studio, and said night to Sam and Carly. When I walked into my apartment, it was quiet, which was unusual, so I savoured it. I stripped down to my boxers, and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep.

Was the star for real? I mean, if it was, then tomorrow I wouldn't be getting a tic bath, that's for sure, and my Mom would actually let me shave, which I kinda needed to do. Maybe if I was lucky, my wish would come true. I closed my eyes, and thought of Sam sleeping at Groovie Smoothie's, looking so graceful and at peace. I sighed, and fell asleep thinking of nothing but her… my blonde headed demon of a best friend…

**Okay, so I'm apologizing again. I'm so so so so sorry!!! I hoped you liked this chapter, and yeah, I know Freddie's POV was kinda suckish, but next chapter will be better, and it WILL be up by next week(: I have a long weekend coming up, so hurray for you(: Maybe I'll get two more chapter done :)**

**Nicky9**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, nor will I ever, no matter what you hear, or possibly smell…

**Heyy guys! As promised here's the new chapter. I hope you guys like it… and don't forget to review please!!! **

Sam's POV

I woke up early, unfortunately, with something poking my back. I froze. Something. Poking. My. Back. Carly was a girl, and I didn't go to bed with a random guy… so, what's the deal? I thought only guys woke up with… well, whatever's poking me! Breathe Sam, breathe. Just casually turn over, and see what's going on. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I turn over, slowly, because I can still hear Carly snoring softly on the other side of me. I keep my eyes closed, and just try to relax. I'm kind of scared to open my eyes. Wait? WHAT? Sam Puckett is not afraid of anything, except maybe whatever is now poking my stomach. I cautiously crack open one eye, looking down at what ever is poking me. Oh my god… it's in Carly's shorts! Breathe, don't freak out. Carly can't fall asleep with out a penis and wake up with one, but she always did get up before me, never showered with everybody else during gym, and always turned down Freddie when he asked her, him, out. Maybe… oh god, it moved. Wait, I thought these things weren't supposed to move? I'm so confused, and the fact that it's poking my thigh isn't helping me think clearly. Maybe if I wake up Carly… yeah, that's what I'll do.

I nudge her shoulder, but nothing. "Carly? Wake up Carly… it's time to get up cupcake," I coo, hoping I won't have to get water. That's when I notice the big flaw in my 'Carly has a penis' plan. The thing in her shorts is poking me in the thigh, but she's facing the door, or the same way I am. I need to get her up, NOW!

"Carly, you need to get up now, it's an emergency, something's wrong," I say very loudly.

"What? What's wrong?" she said, sitting up in bed like she struck by lightening. "Carly, can you promise me you won't freak out," I say slowly.

"Sam? You didn't wake me up to tell me there's no more ham right?" she asked, yawning half way through. "No, that's not it. Carly, you're not a boy, right?" I ask, just incase I was right. She looks at me with the 'really?' look, and says, "Sam, don't you think I would've told you if I was a boy." I shrug.

"Whatever, can I go back to bed now?" she asks, but I shake my head.

"Carly, I'm going to ask you to do something for me, and it's going to sound very wrong and weird, but just go with me, okay?" I ask, as she nods her head. "Okay, stand up with me, and, well, grab your butt," I say, with a serious look on my face.

She looks at me weird, but complies with me. She stands up when I do, and reaches both her hands behind her and grabs her butt. Her eyes widen, and fear spreads all over her face. "Sam? Is this some kind of joke? What did you do?" she asks, trying to figure out what was going on. "I swear on all the ham in the world that I didn't do… wait, do you have a tail?" I ask as I see a dark purple snake-like thing float behind her. She gulps, and shrugs with a sheepish smile on her face. Wait a second. Carly has a tail. There is only one, make that two, ways to get a tail. Number one, you get surgery, in which case you are insane, or number two, your best friend wishes on a star that you would grow a tail, thinking that it wouldn't happen. "Hey Carly, funny story. See last night there was a shooting star, and I wished that you had a tail, and hey, guess what? You have a tail!" I exclaim, gesturing to her behind. She sighs. "Really Sam? I thought you knew that those things never come true. I mean come on, you really expect me to think that I really have a tail, and that I got it from you making a wish on a star?" she asks, with her hands on her hips. I nod, and stare at her tail. She notices. "Sam! Stop staring!" she says, blushing slightly. She puts her hands out in front of her, palms up, and her tail lays it's self across them. She stares at it too, and plays with it. She stokes it, and giggles. "What?" I asked.

She smiled. "It tickles," she says, smiling. I look from her to her tail, and gesture with my hands. She shrugs, so I take it as a yes. I hold my hands like she had, and she directs her tail into my hands. It feels like a finger, with no bones, but just as sturdy. It shines too, like it was just waxed or something, despite the fact that it is covered in beautiful dark purple hair. I wish that I had wished for a tail instead of Carly. I sigh, and I see Carly look over at the clock. I look over too, and see that it is almost 7. We have to leave for school soon.

"Hey Carls?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"What are you going to do about the tail?" I ask, wondering how she'll hide it. I saw her eyes light up. She went over to her closet, hurriedly, and grabs a pair of jeans that are ripped at the knees and cuffs. She takes the jeans over to her desk and grabs the scissors from the third drawer on the right. She flips the pants over, so she can she the butt of it, and measures her tail with her finger, drawing a circle on the butt with a marker. She cut the hole in her jeans, and took off her short. She jumped into the pants, and maneuvered the tail into the hole in her pants. She zipped herself up, and looked in the mirror, and turned around smiling.

"There," she said, "now I can say that it was one of Spencer's new sculpture ideas, that he accidentally made it and can't duplicate it, and he gave it to me." I admire her ability in making up the story, and agree with her on it.

We finish getting dressed, and go down for some breakfast before Spencer drives us and Freddie to school. When Spencer sees Carly's tail, he just sighs and continues making breakfast, like he was expecting this to happen. Expected this to happen… wait! If Carly has a tail, then that means that Freddie likes me and I won the principal for a day contest. I smile all the way to school, knowing this day is going to get interesting…

Freddie's POV

It's so weird. Sam has been smiling at me since we got in the car this morning, and Carly's looking nervous, and is shifting in her seat. "Carly?" I ask knowing she never lies.

"Yeah Freddie?"

"Are you okay? I mean, you look kind of uncomfortable, like you're sitting on something," I say, and Carly starts giggling.

"What's up with you today Carly? You're acting kind of weird," I say, looking from Carly to Sam, who looks like she's about to fall apart laughing. "Hey Freddie, you're open-minded, right?" Sam asks.

I give her a confused look. "I mean, you believe in the supernatural, like ghosts, dragons, wishing on stars," she lists off quickly. I stare at her. Don't she know better than to say stupid stuff like that. Everybody knows that there are no such things as ghost or dragons, and wishing on a star is stupid, and it never comes true.

"Sam. Do you really expect me to believe… is that a tail!!!" I scream, pointing at her headrest, which is now lined with a purple-y, moving, tail-like thingy.

Sam puts her hand on my arm, and I look at it. I think this is the first time that Sam has ever laid a hand on me without hitting me, or slapping me… actually without abusing me physically at all. I look up at her, and her eyes are just so blue, I can't help but stare. And her lips are moving. Her full, pink, juicy, moving… wait, moving? Moving means talking! "…so don't freak out, okay?" Sam finishes. "What? Sorry I wasn't listening, can you say it again? Cliff notes maybe," I offer, and she roles her eyes.

"Okay, so last night I made a wish on a star. I wished that Carly would grow a tail, and that I would win the principal for a day thingy, and guess what? Carly has a tail," she says hurriedly. Carly has a tail. Okay, I can deal with that. I am a mature young man, totally capable or dealing with the fact that my best friend has a tail. I snort, and then I burst into giggles. I couldn't help it.

We had finally gotten to school by the time I had recovered from my fit, and I am finally realizing that Carly has a tail, and I'm not laughing. We walk down the halls, and Carly keeps getting stares at her swishing tail, but she hold her head high, and keeps walking until she gets to hers and Sam's lockers. I already had all my books, so we just make our way over to our first class together.

"Attention student. We have a quick announcement to make before classes. Every one knows about the on going contest, in which the winner will be a principal for a day. We will be having the draw very soon, just after the bell, after announcements. Peace out dudes," Principal Franklin says on the PA, while the entire student body shivers. "That guy has to stop trying to be cool. I mean, it's just… uhhh," Sam says, shivering. She's so cute when she shivers.

We get to class just as the bell rings, and we hear principal Franklin on the PA system.

"Attention students, we actually have no announcements today, so we are just going to go on with the draw. Okay, here we go. I'm reaching into the bucket, here we go, and… where's the drum roll," we hear muffled on the PA. Sam stands up, and walks towards the door.

"Samantha Puckett, you go and sit down this instant!" Ms. Briggs cries. Sam smirks. "Sorry Briggs, but I'm going to get called down to office pretty soon, so…" she trails, tapping her fingers on the door and waiting for Principal Franklin to get his drum roll.

"Ahh, there we go. And the winner is…" he says as there is a drum roll, "Sam Puckett! Sam Puckett? Oh boy. Okay, Sam would you please come down to the office so we can talk. Oh, and have a great day everybody."

Ms. Briggs stares at Sam, but she only smirks and leaves. Ms. Briggs is so out of it, she has to sit down and fan herself. We burst out laughing. If Sam actually won the contest then the teachers are going to have hell to pay.

We go through the rest of the day quite smoothly. Nobody says anything to us about Carly's tail, although, I did see a couple of kids snickering in the hall about it, so I just asked Carly really loudly what she thought Sam was going to do for her principal for a day thingy, and it shut them up. Other than that, the day was perfect. Sam beat up on me as usual, but I've grown to actually like it, probably because it's the only way she'll actually like me.

Sam walks home with us, for a change, and we go our separate ways when we get to our apartments. I walk in and see my Mom, as usual, sitting at the kitchen table, with her head in her hands, and she's mumbling. "Mom? Is something wrong?" I ask as I put my bag by my room.

"Freddie, am I too overbearing on you?" she asks, looking miserable.

Wow. Wasn't expecting that one. Wait, wasn't this what I wished for? If she's going where I think she's going with this, this is going to be good.

"Well… yeah Mom, you kind of are. You get me bi-weekly tic baths, cleaned my ears while I was sleeping, and you won't even let me shave," I list off. Mom gets a really pained look on her face.

"Freddie, I'm really sorry. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want you to be getting sick, or anything. I'm sorry, I won't give you anymore tic baths, and you know I stopped cleaning your ears while you were awake, and now I won't do it while you sleep, okay?" she asks. I nod my head, not believing what I'm hearing.

"Oh, and how about we go out on the weekend and get you a razor and the works for that, okay?" she asks again, and my jaw drops. I nod my head and silently make my way to my room and close the door. My Mom's not giving me tic baths, she going to let me shave. What if my wishes did come true? That means that Carly will be happy and that Sam likes me. Sam likes me! I do a little happy dance in my room, and then realize what I'm doing, so I stop. I can't wait for tomorrow! This is going to be fun….

**Heyy guys… I know, not the best, but I couldn't really think of much for the Freddie half of things… I Hope you like it… please, please, please review! You guys know how I love it(:**

**Nicky9**


	4. Author's Note

**Heyy guys... Wishing on a star is on a slight hiatus, and by slight I mean it will take a while to get out the next couple chapters… I know it's taken a while for the chapters that are up, but just go with me here. I am going to have one more update, which will be posted on Saturday, but other than that it will be on hiatus-like thingy… I'm sorry, but I will finish it, I promise… Scout's Honour, and I was a Scout, so I can vouch(:**

**Sorry for the wait…**

**Nicky9**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… :(

**Okay guys… this is the last chapter for while, I can't say for how long, if I'm lucky, then about two weeks, and if not, then about a month or so… school's kinda of hectic, but if I do have time, I promise I will write(:… okay, I ope you enjoy the following…**

Freddie's POV

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP.** Uugh… I hate that stupid alarm clock. I reach over and smack the thing quiet. "Ten more minutes," I mumble. After all, it is Friday, and my Mom is being kind of nice at the moment. If I 'missed' the ride there, or just slept through the alarm… wait! Sam likes me, because I wished for it. YES!!! I jumped out of bed, and grabbed a towel, and set off to my bathroom. I had a quick shower, and brushed out my hair. There was nothing I could do to stop it from what it was going to do, but I could sure try. I changed into something without stripes, and went to go eat breakfast. I looked at the clock on my stove. 5:57. What? But my alarm doesn't go off until 6:45, unless… Sam! She must have gotten into my room! I took a breath. It doesn't matter, because today, she's going to like me.

I got bored watching TV, so I went up to the iCarly studio. After the whole Jonas Book of Records thing, I have a key to the back stairwell. I ran up the three flights, and quietly unlocked the door. I closed and locked it behind me, and I turned around, and froze. Sam was sleeping in the studio. She actually looks non-abrasive when she sleeps, like at the Groovie Smoothie's two days ago.

"Mmmm…" I hear, and hope she hasn't heard me, but she just rolls over, and hugs her little pillow to her chest. It's kind of small, and is entirely blue, but has a curly purple scrawl on it. Karlyn. I wonder who that was. Maybe she stole the pillow from some kid. Maybe I'll ask about her later. Wait, she was supposed to like me, by the star's law things, so if I woke her up, I could ask her. I took a deep breath, and sat down on the car bed.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?" I whispered quietly, and I saw her nod.

"Sam? Can you speak to me?"

"What is it Freddie?" I was shocked, she didn't even open her eyes, and she actually used me real name, not like the ones she made up for me.

"Who's Karlyn Sam?" I ask softly. Her forehead creases, and it looks like she's in pain. Then she open and closes her mouth a couple of times. "Karlyn Puckett is my little sister Freddie," says, as if I already knew. I didn't know Sam had another sister, but only if you count Melanie, but I'm not even sure if she's real. Sam pulled her knees up a bit and hugged the pillow tighter if that was possible.

"She was one last time I saw her. That's was just about ten years ago, after my Dad died. My Mom could hardly handle two kids, let alone a new baby, so she gave Karlyn up for adoption. Her birthday's coming up soon to," Sam murmured.

I was feeling bold, so I ran my hand through her hair. It was so soft, I can't even describe. I was running my hands through her hair when I saw Sam's body shake, like an earthquake. I stopped smoothing her hair, and I heard her sob. Sam is crying? Sam never cries, not even when she broke her leg, falling out of that tree a few years ago. She hobbled back to Carly's, and waited for Spencer to get home so she could get a ride to the hospital.

I felt the urge to hold her close, and since I was feeling bold today, I did. I took off my shoes, and hugged her to me. I wasn't expecting her to do anything, but she pressed her face into my chest. I could tell her wanted to be hugging her pillow again, it had fallen on the floor, so I picked it up, and got under the covers with her. That was extremely bold of me. I gave her the pillow, and wrapper my arms around her. At first she hugged her pillow, and silently sobbed, but after a while, she moved the pillow, and wrapped her arms around my waist, sobbing a little loud. I just held her against me, just being glad I finally got to see the soft side of Sam, because I was starting to think that there wasn't one. After a while, Sam quieted and relaxed, and softly snored after that. I was a little tired myself, being up at almost 5:00 this morning, so I hugged Sam tighter, and closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep, with Sam in my arms, remembering her sleeping form and soft side…

Sam's POV 

I woke to warmth I didn't remember going to sleep with. I was lonely on the Shay's couch, so I came up to the studio to sleep, and the car has a bed underneath the chairs, which is actually a lot more comfortable that it looks like. I moaned, and rolled over and moved back, accidentally bumping into someone. I was about to tell Carly to move over when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, pulled me close, and I heard a sigh. I opened my eyes wide. This is kind of Déjà vu, but I knew it couldn't be, considering I didn't go to sleep with Carly last night. I heard another content sigh from behind me, and I felt the arms hug me tighter. I was just so damn cute! And whoever's arm's were around me felt nice too, so I ignored it, and just closed my eyes, figuring it was Carly or something, but something about the body didn't feel like Carly's. This body was longer, or taller, and had really big hands, and definitely no boobs. Casually moaned again, and rolled over, and wrapped my arms around the mystery guy, thinking that if they were awake that they'd leave, realized who I was when they saw me, but whoever it was didn't move. I put my head on his chest, and his breathing and heart rate was even, so I knew he was asleep. I leaned back slightly, and saw a mass of brown hair. I leaned back more, and saw the rest of his face. Freddie! Could my wish be coming true, that he really did like me? I mean, Carly getting a tail was pretty awesome, and next week when I get to be principal it be even better, but if Freddie actually likes me, then it will be even better. I closed my eyes and put my head back on his chest, inhaling his scent. That new book smell, mixed with green apple. It was heavenly. I just lay there, letting my internal clock tell me what time it was. I guessed it to be about 9:00, which means that we were late for school. It was Friday, so it didn't really matter anyways. Besides, I'd much rather be here in Freddie's arms than be at school in detention with Briggs and Howard.

I opened my eyes, and looked at the clock on the wall. 10:30, even later that I thought it would be. Oh well, it was just one day anyways. I felt Freddie shift, and I closed my eyes and held him tighter. I felt him stiffen, and his heart rate accelerated. I focused on keeping my breathing level. If he knew I was awake, even if he wished-liked me, it would be kind of weird. I just enjoyed the moment while it lasted. I felt him try to unwind my arms from his waist, but I feigned sleep wrestling, and held tight, making a sleeping confused face. Freddie must have saw, because he stopped struggling, and wrapped an arms around my shoulder. My he was being bold today. I felt his body turn in the direction of the clock, and his body froze. "Crap! I missed school," he groaned.

"Oh well," I heard, "my day was well spent." I could tell he said that with a smile. Slowly Freddie untied my arms from his body, and slipped out of the bed. I felt the bed dip, as he sat on it. I assumed he was putting on his shoes, mainly because I could feel him lean over the ledge of the bed. My arms we empty, so I fake-groped for something to hug. "Oh!" I heard, and the dip disappeared. Then all of a sudden, I felt my pillow in my arms, and I hugged it close, thanking anyone that I didn't lose it. It was the only thing I had left of Karlyn, other than the matching key bracelet I had put in her basket when we dropped her off at the orphanage with her name tag,

"I'll help you Sam," Freddie whispered. "I'll help you find Karlyn, and I know she'll be glad to know that her sister had been looking for her, her whole life. I'll help you," he promises as he leant over me and kissed my cheek.

I heard him walk to the door, and leave. Only when I heard the door close, and him walk down the stairs did I touch my cheek. Freddie kissed me. On the cheek, but beggars can't be choosers can they?

Wait, he said something about Karlyn. When did I tell him about Karlyn? I must have been sleep talking again. That is getting pretty annoying according to Carly.

I sat up, and touched my cheek again. I was kissed by the dork of my life, and I was so content to just lie there and do nothing the rest of the day, but Carly would be home in a few hours, so I had to do something, so she might think that I slept the day away.

I got up and changed quickly. I ran down the stairs to Carly's kitchen, and made up some eggs, sunny side up of course, and toast. I was just finishing up when there was a knock on the door. I dropped my plate in the sink, and yelled, "Who is it?"

"Who else would it be?" I heard with a hint of a smirk. I laughed, thinking that he was right. "Whatever Freddifer, just come on in already."

Freddie came in, and I almost fell over how cute he looked. He had a messy Harry Potter bed head, with a solid dark blue pullover with a white collar poking out from underneath, wearing light blue jeans.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" he asked, looking into his hands while he talked.

"Depends Fredderly, what do you want to know?"

"Is Melanie actually your sister?" What?

"Yes, I actually do have a twin sister named Melanie. I can't stand her though," I seethed. I was hungry, and I ate all of Carly's ham last might before bed. Too bad that Freddie's Mom was health-aware; otherwise I'd be raiding his kitchen too.

"Okay, but what about Karlyn? If you grew up with her, do you think you'd be able to stand her too?" he asked, slurring his words, trying to get them all out at once. I jumped when I heard her name, but I thought on it. I never really had before. "I don't know Freddie. I mean I can stand Melanie, only because she looks as good as I do," I said arrogantly, "but I honestly never really thought about it that way. I usually just thought about the absence of her, of not growing up with her, you know?"

Freddie nodded his head, thinking to himself silently. I turned on the TV and we just watch re-run after re-run of Girlie Cow until Carly came home. She grabbed her purse from her tail, and slammed the door with her tail. She went to the fridge, and got a glass of juice, which actually was green, even though it tasted like strawberry-kiwi. She came over and sat down on the couch, on the end so that Freddie was in the middle. We just kept watching all night, well, until Mrs. Benson called Freddie on the phone to get him to come home. Apparently Mrs. B was actually being nice to him at home, so he was being nice to her. After Freddie left, Carly moved over, and put her head on my shoulder.

"Long week, huh?" I asked.

"You have no idea. Who would have thought that having a tail would make you more…" she trailed off, using her hands as an explanation. I nod my head. "I know Carly, I know."

She sat up, and lay on her back, putting her head in my lap, so I ran my fingers through her hair, and started to twist and braid it in every different direction. By the time I was done playing with her hair, Carly was asleep. I lifted he head from my lap, and put a pillow under it. I grabbed a blanket from under the couch, and covered her. I wasn't that insensitive, contrary to popular opinion. Then I went upstairs to the studio, and changed into my tank and boxers. I snuggled with Karlyn's pillow, and drifted off to sleep thinking about what it felt like to feel Freddie's arms around me…

**Heyy guys, it's a bit longer than my other chapters, but I did it just for you guys(: I hope you like it, and again, I so so so so so sorry for no being able to update this regularly… for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and wish me luck on my marks so I can update sooner! Review= Love, and I LOVE you guys!!!**

**Nicky9**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, nor do I make any sort of profit from the shows or any affiliates

**Heyy guys… *looks down ashamed* I'm really really really really really really really really really sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been busy, but finally got my school under control and now I'm getting my 75 average, so all is well xD… I hope this makes up for it… OH! And before I forget, this is one of the last chapters… :( yes I know, but it was planned that way anyways… maybe two more after this… and an epilogue thrown in for taste, well see how it goes… but until then, enjoy the show…. *draw back curtains* (P.S. **_this is thoughts…_ just a heads up (:**)**

Freddie's POV

This time when my alarm goes off, I check the time. And it is actually 10:30. I get up, shower, and attempt to get my hair inline. Then I went for breakfast, and am about to fry up some eggs, when my Mom comes out from the linen closet, with her jacket on. "Mom? I didn't know you had a shift this morning?" I ask, really confused. She's never up this early. "Actually," she said, "I was going to go work, when I realized I promised to take you out to go and get that razor, and figured we could make a day out of it. I think you need some new clothes as well, what do you think honey? Honey? Are you okay? You look kind of faint." To be honest, I was feeling kind of faint, but mainly because I just had my mother, who usually buys my clothes without telling me, tell me that I should go shopping with her.

We end up spending most of the day, and by the time we get home, I have a whole new bunch of clothes, and my choice, and a pack of razors which she bought very reluctantly, I might add. That's when I got an idea, which is very risky for me, especially if this wish thing didn't hold out for the weekend. I had originally planned to put all my clothes away tonight, but if my OTHER plan works out, I'll need them now.

"Hey Mom? May I ask you something?" I ask, hoping that she'll let me.

"Sure hun, what is it?"

"Can I please go to a party tonight? It won't be very late, and I'll have someone with me that is stronger and that no one will mess with."

"Sam?"

"Sam."

She let out her breath. "Fine, but I want you back by one thirty the latest, okay?" she said, looking sad and terrified at the same time. I smiled.

"Thanks Mom! You're the greatest!" I say as I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek before I run up the stairs…

I go rummaging through my bags until I find exactly what I wanted. The exact out fit that said me with out it looking like I had any help at all. I grab my wallet from my dresser, as well as my pearpod and cell phone. I ran back down the hall to the kitchen and kissed my Mom again. "Thanks Mom, this means a lot to me," I say as I pull back from my hug. She smiles at me, and hands we a couple of tens. "Have fun okay?" she says, and playfully pushes me out the door. I smile, and just walk into Carly's apartment. Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch watching TV, and both of them actually smiled at me when I came in, but Sam did a double take. _Guess my new look looks good_. I was "looking" around in the kitchen when I saw Sam nudge Carly and pointed in my direction. Carly's jaw dropped, and had this of happened 3 years ago I would have been thrilled, but the fact that Sam had to have another look was even better than what I would have been feeling. I got a Peppy-Cola out of the fridge and sat down next to Sam on the couch. "Hey Carly, don't you have that early doctor's appointment tomorrow? At like 6 am or something?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but it's at 7, but like an hour away from here. I don't know why we don't just switch doctors, but I really like Dr. Jordan. She's nice," she said, watching the TV, but not really paying any attention to what I was doing.

"What about you Sam, any early morning plans?" I ask innocently. She gives me the look. "Really, Fredlumps? Really? You know that Mama doesn't get up before at least nine every morning that there isn't school," she said, staring at the TV like Carly.

"Well… umm…" I stutter._ Come on Freddie, you've made it this far. With Carly here the worst she could to is punch you in the arm_. "Do you want to go to a party with me Sam? Well, not with me, but just you know, with me, like as a friend, totally not as anything else, but like, you know with me?" I ask sheepishly. That got both of theirs attention. "Fredichini, are you asking me out on a date?" she asks, standing up so that she's looking down on me with her menacing look. I must have had a deer in the head light look, because she smiled a bit, but maintained her menacing composure. I stood up.

"No… I just need someone to go with you, you know, for protection," I say, trying to get away from a beating.

She looks like she's about to say no, but she says, "Fine, I'll go with you, but under one condition. You do whatever I say the whole night, got it?" My eyes widen and I gulp. "Sure Sam, what ever you say," I say with a fake smile.

I sit down and Carly gives Sam a knowing look and they both head upstairs. "WE SHOULD GO SOON," I yell up some time later, "IF WE SHOW UP REALLY LATE PEOPLE WOULD THINK… THINGS." _ Way to go Freddie, know you're going to get it._ Ten minutes later she still hadn't come down, but Sam had been scream at Carly for a bit, so I figured they were almost done. _How long does it take a girl to put on clothes, I mean Sam doesn't really wear any make-up, but she looks so beautiful she doesn't need it. I wonder if she's going to wear what she wore last time, those jeans and that…_ my thoughts got interrupted with a **click-click** sound. I look up, and see Sam standing there, in all her glory. Not to say that she was naked, but in the glory that she was just radiant. She had her hair in curls, like always, but half pinned up, in a sexy mussed up way. She wore a low-cut red shirt, one that went to about three inches below the waist, with a vest that was tight to her chest, with a pair of black jeans. The clicking sound I heard was from here shoes, which were really hot with the outfit. "Wow," was all I was able to say. Carly giggled from behind her and curtsied. "Shall we go?" I asked, giving my arm, willingly I might add, to the beautiful blonde demon next to me. "You got it nub, let's go," she said, as she took charge and pulled us through the door and on our way to the party.

Sam's POV

"Do you want to go to a party with me Sam? Well, not with me, but just you know, with me, like as a friend, totally not as anything else, but like, you know with me?" Freddie asked, turning red as he spoke. I turned and actually looked at him, switching my attention from the television to Freddie. GOD he was cute. I smirked. "Fredichini, are you asking me out on a date?" I ask, standing up and looking down at him, giving him my stare, the one that dares him to say yes. He stood up and looked me in the eye, but just for a second. Seems he still has his sense of self-preservation. "No… I just need someone to go with, you know, for protection."

_I could say no, and get him all crushed, but since know he's asking me out, like I wanted, I can't turn him down... but he'll owe me if I do go with him. ! I have an idea!_

"Fine, I'll go with you, but under one condition. You do whatever I say for the whole night, got it?" I say with a smirk, watching his eyes widen with fright.

"Sure Sam, what ever you say," he says with a fake smile, getting into his character. He sits down and I look at Carly. She gives me the knowing look, and we go upstairs to get ready for the party.

"Okay Sam, maneuvers numero 7?" she asks, trying to figure out what would look best with Freddie's ensemble. He was wearing black jeans that hugged him in ALL the right places, a tight red t-shirt, a loose black tie, and a baggy black hoodie. Maneuvers numero 7 would be perfect for this. I grabbed the top, while Carly did the bottom, while getting the make-up ready. The top was a long, low-cut stretchy red top and a black vest that was extremely tight and showed off my boobs. I put it on, and wasn't very comfortable about the vest, but the look on Carly's face was enough for me to know that it looked good. Carly handed me the black skinny jeans, and told me to hurry up and sit down. I huffed at her, but did as she said, but only cause she knew what she was doing. "WE SHOULD GO SOON. IF WE SHOW UP REALLY LATE PEOPLE MIGHT THINK… THINGS!" we heard from downstairs. My face reddened and Carly just giggled to herself. "Shut up Carls," I muttered, which made her giggle louder. "Okay Sam, this is going to hurt a little, but then BOOM, you'll look amazing, okay?" she said as her tail passed her a brush, and then a curler. I gulped. Then screamed as I realized that she was untangling my hair so that she could curl it again.

"CARLY SHAY WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as she finally put the brush and curler down, and was now messing up my hair. "Relax Sam, I'm giving you sexy curly bed head, trust me, Freddie'll eat it up," she said as she reached for a bobby pin, and then another. She grabbed the black eyeliner and eye shadow. "Sam, close your eyes," she said as she knelt in front of me. When she was finished, I was shocked. I looked sexy, no I looked damn sexy. I smiled at her, and then looked at my reflection again. I was about to leave, when I heard, "Oh!"

I turned around to see Carly searching around her closet with her tail, until she found what she was looking for, a pair of black and red slip on, with straps, stilettos. I gawked, but put them on, and practiced a bit walking in them. "Okay, lets go meet my, I mean, the nub," I said, turning scarlet. **Click-click**'s were heard won the hall, and when I got to the top of the stairs, the look on Freddie's face was worth the pain. "Wow," he said, as I made my way down the stairs, as I saw Carly, out of the corner of my eye, giggle and curtsy. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Freddie offered me him arm. "Shall we go?" he asked. "You got it nub, let's go," I said as I pulled him through the door, ready to make him do what ever I so please. When I smirked at him in the elevator, he gulped, and I couldn't stop myself. I laughed the rest of the way down. This was going to be fun.

**Okay so… please don't kill me! *wards off mob* I know that it's been forever, but please forgive me for being late, and for any grammatical errors I might have missed (: Please review, and tell me your favourite lines!**

**Nicky9**


	7. ATTENTION!

**Heyy guys, it's Nicky9 here. I'm really sorry for the really LONG wait. But unfortunately, you'll have to wait longer. When I thought of this idea, it was so cool that I had to write it down right away, but now?... It's been to long, and I can't think of where I had planned for the story to go. HOWEVER this story is up for adoption. If anyone wants to take up the cause, so to speak, send me a personal message, and I'll message you back. I don't know if people will actually want to take over this story, so as far as I'm concerned, it'll be a first come, first serve kinda deal, 'kay? Again, I'm really sorry… I am, however working on a Seddie story at home. I have an idea and some lines that I'm going to work with, and hopefully I'll have that up soon. I doubt you guys are my Cam readers, but if you are, my next chapter for Every Word She Said will be up by now, or within the next few days, as well as a short one-shot.. again Cam. I'm not finishing this story because it's a Seddie and I mostly ship Cam, it's because I just… I just can't finish it. I'm supremely sorry. When I decided to put it up for adoption a few days ago, I was hoping it would get a good home. So, message me and we'll see how it goes.**

**Keep on keeping on**

**Nicky9**


	8. Hey

Hey guys! So I know it's been a long while, but no one has opted to adopt WOAS, so I'm going to pull it ): I don't want to, but I really can't write this one. I'm sorry for those who wanted another chapter. I have all the chapters on my computer, so if I ever find the inspiration again, I'll repost the whole thing, okay? Sorry guys D:

Nicky9


End file.
